Maegor Targaryen
Maegor Targaryen is the second born son of Maekar Targaryen. Maegor is currently the Lord of Harrenhal after forcing his eldest brother to choose between abdicating the title or dying. A notorious womanizer, Maegor has many bastards across Westeros, claiming to have fathered a bastard in every region. He and his bastards reside in Harrenhal where he offers them a place to live in return for their servitude. BIO Maegor Targaryen is the second born son of Maekar Targaryen, the lord of Harrenhal. Maegor inherited many of his fathers traits, most notably, his ruthlessness. Blades have always felt at home in his hands, even from a young age, and he proved to be Martially Adept with anything placed into his hands. He prefers the Sword and uses almost exclusively one of the two swords he wears on his back. Maegor squired under Aemon Targaryen and rode with his cousin to avenge his father at the battle of the Rushing Falls. It was there he first bloodied his blade and also took his first scar. Killing another man proved to be a lust he would not lose even in his old age and he proved to Aemon Targaryen at the age of just eleven that he was a worthy soldier. He would not be Knighted for a few more years as Aemon considered him to be too young, but even still, at only fifteen years old he was knighted by King Aemon Targaryen himself in Kings Landing. Maegor would spend the next years of his life honing his skills, watching his cousin rule, and riding out on behalf of the King at any chance he was given. Though Aemon expressed displeasure at his lust for battle, his skill at commanding. Maegor focused on Engineering as he considered it a challenge to be able to discover ways to effectively siege castles. Maegor was a traveler, he traveled to other regions as the leader of the Vangard for Aemon's forces and was often sent to treat with the Lords of other regions. A notorious womanizer, Maegor has multiple bastards from nearly every region in Westeros. He unsure of just how many bastards he has but he welcomes any of them to his castle. He learned to survive in the harsh weather of all regions and can survive in nearly any weather. When Aemon died, Maegor decided he had learned all he could, and he returned to Harrenhal to take his brothers birthright. Being infertile, Maegor demanded the seat of Harrenhal from his brother, or face death. His brother chose to live and he abdicated his seat to Maegor who then began to rule Harrenhal. He is a fair, but often times extremely harsh, ruler and while the smallfolk do fear him they also feel safe in the walls of Harrenhal or Harrentown. Timeline 331: Maegor is born 341: Maekar Targaryen is killed 342: Maegor fights in the battle of the Rushing Falls as a squire to Aemon Targaryen 346: Maegor is knighted in front of the Iron Throne by the King 352: Aemon Targaryen dies and Maegor travels Westeros for King Viserys. 362: Maegor forces his brother to abdicate the seat of Harrenhal. 380: Maegor balls out on fools Family/Household * Maekar Targaryen, Father * Saera Targaryen, Mother * Draeghar Targaryen, Brother * Durran Blackfyre(formerly Storm), Son * Aegon Rivers, Son * Helaena Flowers, Daughter * Jaegar Snow, Son * Lucifer Snow, Son * Brynden Stone, Son * Rheagel Waters, Son * Daemon Pyke * Jaehra Sand, Daughter * Arianna Hill, Daughter Supporting Characters * Elwood Harte, Maester of Harrenhal Gifts: Autodidactic * Lyman, Blacksmith of Harrenhal Gifts: Strong * Raymun, head of the household guard Gifts: Martially Adept * Ser Elroy, drunkard/jester of Harrenhal and disgraced Knight Gifts: Voice Quotes “If King’s Landing is sacked, well and truly sacked like only the Lannisters have done before us, the High Lords will see you for what you are not. A King is not the back alleys, the gutters, the sewer rats of his city - he is the shining marble of Baelor and the monolithic Red Keep.” - Maegor councils Aegor Targaryen(RIP). https://www.reddit.com/r/ITRPCommunity/comments/4g8ocy/maegor_targaryen_lord_of_harrenhal/ Category:House Targaryen Category:Riverlander